Loving you
by kani90
Summary: I have a girl that I like …a lot. As in more than I like ice cream and trust me, ice cream is like the Juliet to my Romeo
1. Chapter 1

Loving You

Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Sora Yamasaki, 16 years old and 1st year high school student. I like playing football (soccer), have a few good friends whom I like to hang out with and my favorite food is Ice-cream. All in all, a normal sixteen year old, that is if you know any other guy who eats 1.5 liters of ice cream in one sitting. Still though, I'd like to think of myself as just another 16 year old. Sadly, therein also lays my biggest problem in life. Just like most other 16 year old guy, I have a girl that I like …a lot. As in more than I like ice cream and trust me, ice cream is like the Juliet to my Romeo.

"Hey, Yuffie, Can you hear me when I say I love you?"

I don't think she can hear me, I don't think she'd even care. After all, our relationship has changed from being the centre of each other worlds to being complete strangers, 6 precious years of friendship. It's as if we'd never even met.

It all began when I was 8, she moved in next door. A year older than me and four inches

Taller than me, being the shy little thing I was back then you couldn't blame me for trying to stay away from a girl that had a perpetual sugar high and looked like she could hand me my ass on a platter.

So after a month of playing hide and go seek, with me hiding as much as possible, much to our parents dismay, we ran into each other. Well, it was actually more like my parents let her into my room and before I could react she pushed me to the ground and sat on top of my stomach. Then she proceeded to threaten me to tell her just why it is that I was avoiding her is.

"Oi kid, listen up, I don't know what the hell your problem is but I think I'm a nice enough girl, so you either confess or get ready for a beating."

Those were here exact words and it was the first time that I actually ever looked at Yuffie; she had short raven black hair that fell to the nape of her neck and even though I hadn't touched it I was sure nothing would have been more soft or silky. Her eyes, black, big, round and with a hint of mischief were entrancing and her lips…was it even okay for an eight year old boy to think like this, shouldn't I be afraid of getting cooties or something.

"Hey, you brat answer me already."

I shook away my thoughts, only to see that Yuffie had a sugary smile on her face. You know, the one that women give to men when they mean to say, give the wrong answer and your ass is mine. So in my haste I said what most children would say when they were about to get squished by a bully, but I think it came out wrong.

"You're very pretty."

Not exactly the most ideal answer. It's a wonder though, the blows I expected to rain down upon me as I tightly shut my eyes never came, and instead I felt the wait upon me lift. I slowly opened my eyes to see Yuffie standing over me with the lightest pinkish of hues adorning her face a genuine smile on her face, her eyes twinkling like only that of an innocent and sincere person and her hand extended towards me.

"Hi, I'm Yuffie Kisaragi; I'm in your care from now on."

I looked at her for a second, surprised that she hadn't been offended and then grasped her hand, I didn't know it then but I had fallen for her at that moment.

"Sora Yamasaki, I'll also be in your care."

That is how we came to be and that is how we stayed for the next six years. I never thought that Yuffie would take my words so seriously, she became a shield of sorts for me, the protective barrier between me and the outside world. Even though I was grateful to Yuffie for being my friend and being there to help me, in retrospect I can't help but think it harmed my growth more than anything else. I had grown very dependant on her.

Then came what I have dubbed as the year of separation. Since Yuffie was a year senior to me in school, she would make sure none of the juniors would try to bully me. When she graduated to high school, that protection was gone. In the very first month of yuffie's departure I realized some very important things. Firstly, I missed Yuffie sorely and more importantly I realized that I direly needed to grow up. To grow up, I needed to let go of Yuffie. My best friend…and I needed to let go of her. She had protected me from being hurt for far too long and I knew that the only way I could survive was if I allowed myself to get hurt every once in a while.

So, in my trying to stand up on my own to feet and yuffie becoming busy in whatever it is that these high school kids do…we slowly drifted apart, calls became lesser, I've never been a fan of msn and other stuff like that. Then one day everything just stopped, there was no Yuffie, there was only me and my life without Yuffie. I had never before had an urge to kill a person; problem was I didn't know the bastard that had said that we don't actually know the value of what we have until it's gone. I'm to this day hunting down that sorry S.O.B and when I find him…

Not to say letting go of Yuffie didn't have its advantages, I have three very good friends, there's Roxas and looks like my long lost cousin, there's Cloud, he doesn't talk much except when he's around us and there's Axel, trust you don't want to know. All four of us are a part of the football team. The only thing Yuffie doesn't know about me is that I'm quite good at Football, why she doesn't know is a story for another time.

Right now though the bell has just rung and it's time for my second month at destiny high to begin, Yuffie and I didn't talk to each other the first month; in fact we hardly saw each other. I wonder what surprises await me this time around.

Chapter end


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait but I seriously had no idea of what to do next, it's safe to assume that I know now though.

Loving you

Chapter 2

Hi again, my name is Sora Yamasaki, we last met about a few hours ago when school was starting and I was going on with the sad and remarkably dramatic story that is my life. Actually it isn't all that sad and if I think about it really clearly, it isn't all that dramatic either.

"Hey, you spiky headed idiot chocobo wannabe!"

Oh wait a second, my life really is sad, and from the way I've been this morning I can't help but think I am the most pathetic person on this planet. What I'm talking about is a five feet two inch tall, short blond haired, black eye shadow wearing hurricane of madness. You can call her larxene if you want to though, but that's on your own risk really. When she came into the class in the morning and took of her hood to reveal her face, her glare was more than enough to silence all of us. Her name, Xenanova Larxene (I've pulled this name out of my ass if you're wondering) and guess what she's a year older than the first years. Rumor has it that she's actually smart enough to beat the shit out of any student academically and quite a few students physically and was held back a year because she had too many absent days.

"Hey, you idiotic flesh bag of idiocy with the idiotic looking hair and idiotic faraway thinking about idiotic things look on your face!"

I looked her for a second and then most amazing thing happened, it's synonymous with word vomit…actually what I did could be constituted as word vomit.

"I'm thinking about you, so does that mean you're pretty much the biggest idiot to walk through these halls?"

Yeah, it pretty much reminded me of my days with Yuffie, my brain couldn't seem to control my mouth and my mouth had decided it wanted to be smart with someone who currently looked like she was going to beat the hell out of me.

"Excuse me, would you care to repeat that!"

"Oh by all means you are excused and I asked if you were an idiot, you blond, flat chested bimbo!"

And there it goes again, trying to get me killed. I don't even know the girl and I just called her a bimbo. I wonder if the nurse accidentally dropped me on the head the day I was born; maybe she was a tomboy because they seem to be my undoing really. Ah, what the hell I'll just wash my mouth with a bar of soap and take a few pills of common sense when I get home. Or maybe I'll avoid the whole thing and just get my jaw wired shut and this situation will never arise again. There's a chance I'll need to do that anyways after she's through with me.

"Why you spiky headed ass-"

"well, well, well, look what we have here, the idiot and the new, hey guys I think it's time that I cashed in that two for one beat up the idiot's coupon I have been keeping safe."

As was the custom between me Roxas, Cloud and Axel, I sighed in a deep long and annoyed tone. Seifer had just appeared out of nowhere, it was just my luck. Now I'm going to get beat up by the new girl and my old bullies. I'm pretty sure if my buddies were here we could take them, but I wasn't to sure what my chances were four on one. If I were to hazard a guess, then I say I'll probably get steamrolled.

"Seifer's gonna beat the crap out of ya, ya know!"

I haven't to this day been able to figure out why Rai says that at the end of every damn sentence.

"BEAT THE CRAP!"

And another thing, I have no idea why Fuu here likes to talk like an Amazon. She has stronger vocal chords than just about anyone in this school, except maybe Yuffie. I still remember when I accidently flung her undies throughout her room in search for my PSP.

"Hey there Blondie, what brings you to our humble school?"

Something about the glint in Seifer's eye when he spoke to her and also the fact that he called her Blondie seemed to set something of in Larxene. It wasn't noticeable to a normal person, but to a guy like me who had experienced through trial by fire the subtle changes that appeared on a girl's face when a guy does or says something wrong, to be more specific when a guy does or says something that the girl doesn't want him saying or doing.

For example, I learned that if a person called Yuffie cupcake or sunshine the sweetest of smile appeared on her face and then she grabbed said person in a headlock and made them her bitch. Through the years I was able to tell how Yuffie tensed up at those nicknames and the edges of her smiled were fraught with tension and twitched a slightly, my observations helped me avoid many a headlock.

"That's none of your business you scar faced ass."

I've gotta hand it to Larxene, never seen many people stand high and mighty in front of Seifer. On the other hand it could be because she is new and doesn't know much about him.

"Why I oughta-thump."

For a second there was stunned silence, not a person moved. It's a good thing class had already started and larxene and I had a free period and I was forced to show her around by order of the principal. The atmosphere was such that it wouldn't be surprising to see tumbleweed roll pass us or if an eagle cried out from somewhere.

"Holy shit woman, why the hell did you do that?"

I looked on as if judgment day had come to pass; such was the feeling running through me. I never thought that once in my life I'd see a person, a girl at that not only punch but shatter Seifer's nose.

"I-I, I'll get you next time, d-d-don't y-y-y-you dare think this is over."

"Yeah, he'll get you next time, ya know."

"GET YOU NEXT TIME"

Well what do you know; Seifer and his goons actually used theirs brains this time, maybe that punch knocked some sense into him. I was to busy snickering to realize that Larxene had turned to me with the same murderous intent in her eyes. So when I did realize it my laugh caught in my throat and I choked on my saliva.

"Y'know spike, you're pathetic"

"On no, I ain't pathetic; you're just too damn scary."

Maybe it was better if had choked myself to death; I know my mouth was pretty much trying to accomplish the same thing except I'd rather choke than be mauled to death. So as I stood there waiting for the inevitable. Something strange happened, the blow never came. Instead for the second time in my life I caught myself admiring the fairer sex, she was quite pretty if one looked at her properly, and the black eye shadow in her eyes looked as it was there because it actually suited her and not because she was an emotionally repressed recluse. She also had a smile of amusement on her face.

I would at a later point in my life admit that the reason I did what I was going to do and I was going to do it without so much as a fight because the smile had enchanted me at a sub-conscious level, just like it had with Yuffie all those years ago.

"Tell ya what spike, you stick with me for the rest of the week and do everything that I say, then I won't beat you up."

Just like I said before, not even the littlest of fights, just a small nod of my head and a gulp and my fate was sealed. A mischievous almost naughty look came to her electrifying blue eyes and with a smirk she turned on her heel and went off. I on the other had stood rooted to the spot, completely dumbfounded and slowly coming to the realization that I had just made a deal with a devil woman.

"Hey spike, what the hell are you waiting for? Move that ass of yours, you're my bitch for a week."

Oh dear god, it's like Yuffie all over again. I resisted the urge physically harm my self and jogged till I stepped in line with her. We slowly walked down the hall and I realized that I was really very uncomfortable with the sudden silence between us.

"So larxe-"

That's as far as I got because as soon as I turned a corner I crashed into someone. There were the usual apologies and flying papers and the scurrying to get them back and in order. I picked up a few stray papers to hand them back to their owner and almost dropped them again. For a second I really didn't believe what I was seeing and so just to make sure I stared harder and then just stared and stared and stared and stared and for good measure stared some more.

"Hey Sora, how have you been, long time no see huh."

I answered back, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, long time no see…Yuffie."

Chapter End


End file.
